


New Choices, Made In A New York Minute

by MrsHalloween2



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: After the end of both shows, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Eventual return of ninjanomicon, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From the nice witch who owns a magic shop, He winds up in New York, Jake and Rose broke up, Jake is 20, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Moving Out, New York City, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randy is 18, Randy learns magic, Randy loses all memories of being the ninja, The nice witch and her wife, Wicca, Witches, Wizards, all magical creatures, and new york rent prices, and the enemies later on, its highway robbery, only a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalloween2/pseuds/MrsHalloween2
Summary: Randy Cunningham has graduated. He doesn’t know what he wants to do next. He’s decided to take his savings and try and find the answer. He ends up in New York. Working at a magic shop. Why he accepted the job, he doesn’t know.It just felt…. Right.He’s living in the apartment above the shop for cheap. And he’s really liking it here. His favorite customer is Lao Shi, the old man who owns the electronics store across the street.His grandson’s pretty cool, he comes in with Lao sometimes.It’s a little weird though.He wouldn’t expect a skater dude to be into magic.
Relationships: Jake Long & Nigel Thrall, Jake Long & Rose, Jake Long & Trixie Carter & Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski, Jake long & Long Family, Jonathan Long/Susan Long, Original Female Character/ Original Female character, Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman, Randy Cunningham & Jake Long, Randy Cunningham/Jake Long, Trixie Carter/Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	New Choices, Made In A New York Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name's Hally and im currently interested in shows from when I was a kid. That's why Im revisiting these two fandoms, cause I didn't get to back then. And I still love them.  
> This is more plot-heavy then my other story, so I hope I did it justice.  
> If you see any errors or problems, please feel free to comment. I edit alone and sometimes I miss things.  
> Lastly, I have some facts below about the universe. I hope it clears some things up.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story takes place after Randy's graduation, and six years after the events of American Dragon's season two ending.  
> Jake now protects the entire country's magical population, not just New York.  
> Randy is 18, almost 19  
> Jake is 20  
> Other details will be disclosed in the story, such as how Magic ties into Randy's past with the Nomicon.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Howard I don’t know how I’m lost in a city that uses a grid system, but I am. Help”

Randy Cunningham whined into his phone, an expression of distress on his face. He had been stumbling his way through new york ever since he’d stepped off the bus. That had been two hours ago.

It was ten in the morning now. 

“Cunningham, why aren’t you using your Maps to find directions? Didn’t you set your motel as the destination?”

Howard, Randy’s best friend of many years, sighed over the phone. His voice was rough, sleep deprivation practically dripping from his vowels. He’d spent most of last night studying for his anatomy class. He was working towards his nursing degree. 

“I did! But there was construction and I had to take a detour. So now I'm lost in Chinatown.”

“How the _hell_ did you wind up in Chinatown?!”

“I don’t know, that’s why I'm calling you!”

Randy tried to shriek quietly, desperately hoping none of the people walking with him on the sidewalk could hear him. He was trying to squeeze past them and get somewhere he could sit down. So he could focus on Howard’s directions, and give his back a rest. His travel pack seemed to have gotten even heavier as he tried to maneuver through the city. 

He’d been dazzled by the skyscrapers and lights when he got off the bus. He was still dazzled, but now it was by the amount of foot traffic on Canal street. Oklahoma was never this busy.

Randy could hear Howard grumbling over the phone, and the distinct sound of his computer booting up. Oh thank god, he was going to help Randy find his way to his motel. 

He’d managed to snag a motel for sixty-six dollars a night. He wasn’t due to check in till two but he was hoping they’d let him in early. He really didn’t wanna pack this huge backpack any longer. 

Randy looked around at his surroundings as he waited for Howard to work his magic. 

Most shops and restaurants have signs in large Mandarin writing, with English translations below them. There were stalls with fruits, vegetables, and spices, which lined the streets. Supply trucks run back and forth on the road. Randy could also see various jewelry shops on the other side of the road.

It was busy for sure. But there was a certain energy here that Randy couldn’t help but love. It was full of life. 

Randy walked further down the street, passing many other tourists. He briefly debated getting something to eat, after all, there were plenty of choices on Canal street. But he decided to wait till lunch. 

The foot traffic slowed down some as he came into a more residential area of canal street. He stopped in front of what looks like an electronics store. It had a few decorations highlighting the entrance, and Randy could see a few TV’s and DVD players in the display. 

It looked… a little wonk. Not in a bad way! But more like it was….out of place. Maybe because it seemed to be older than quite a few of the other shops? Randy wasn’t really sure, but he felt drawn to it. 

Maybe he could get some direction from some locals…..

Before Randy could reach for the door handle, a supply truck honked its horn. Startling him, as it raced down the street. He watched it turn the corner sharply.

Damn! Even for New York that had to be breaking some speed limits.

Randy was about to turn back to the electronics shop when his eyes caught a glimpse of mulberry purple. Holy crap.

There was an actual magic shop across the street. 

Not the magician, pull a rabbit out of the hat, kind of magic. But an actual shop selling crystals, candles, and home remedies. 

He had to go into that store, _he had to_.

Randy walked further up the street until he hit a small crosswalk. He waited for the light to turn white while vibrating with excitement.

He could still hear Howard cursing New York’s subway system over the phone. So he had plenty of time to check the place out. He’d been….. Well interested in magic and Wicca since his freshman year. 

Some would say obsessed, but Randy thought that was unfair. He didn’t even have a book of shadows….yet. 

Okay so maybe he had a magic obsession. But at least Randy wasn’t obsessed with something weird, like Football.

The crosswalk light turned white, prompting Randy to hurry across the street. Hoping to avoid another speed demon supply truck. He really didn’t feel like getting run over today. 

He hasn’t been able to explore his interest in Wicca. He’d looked up beginners’ guides and books that explain the religion in more detail. But there weren’t many bookstores in Oklahoma that sold them. He’d tried ordering them online, but his mom had seen them in the cart and flipped.

So he’d resigned himself to his fate of waiting until he moved out to explore his curiosity. Which he _technically_ was at the moment, even if most of his stuff is still back at his mom’s house

He approaches the store and checks it out. 

It's a moderately sized shop, with a glass display. Candles, Herbs, and Crystals line the display window. The store is painted a deep purple, a contrast to the red color scheme that canal street possessed. 

The Door is a light blue, and unlike every other door on the street, it is made of wood. The name of the shop is painted on it, in a bright silver color. 

Manhattan Mystic Magic, huh?

Randy grabbed the door handle, excitement coursing through him like electricity. He could almost feel his hand tingling with it. But that was just him being overexcited. 

With a smile, he yanked the door open. 

* * *

The first thing Randy noticed was the abundance of plants that called the store home. They were in vases and hanging pots, he’s pretty sure some vines were even climbing the bookshelves. 

It was lively, and altogether pretty bruce. 

Randy walked farther into the shop, letting the door close. 

The bookshelves lined the walls, they were a chestnut brown. There looked to be hundreds of books on the shelves.

The parts of the walls that weren't covered with bookshelves, had various quilts (or maybe tapestries?) hung on them. There wasn’t one quilt that looked the same. 

Randy bounced from table to table, looking at the little bottles of herbs and candles that were displayed on them. There were even some miniature cauldrons, although those looked less practical and more like decorations.

This place was bruce! There may be quite a bit of stereotypical _“witchy”_ things for sale, but there was actual Wicca stuff here too! He should look at the books next, man he was so excited!

Randy speed-walked to the books, he started to quickly thumb through the titles. A lot of them were on different types of religions, and their use of magic. There were a few grow your own herb books. Some instructions on how to make your own book of shadows, oh he’s definitely buying that. 

He started to look around the bookshelves for some shopping baskets, they had to be here somewhere……

“Cunningham, I'm having issues looking up the directions. You should ask some locals If they know where the Moonwave Motel is.”

Randy jumped at the sound of Howard’s voice, he’d gotten so into the books that he’d forgotten about Howard.

“I will dude, thanks for trying though. I'll text you when I get there, but till then get some sleep. You sound like a zombie”

“Yeah, yeah. I will mom, just be careful. Don’t get mugged before I wake up.”

Randy cracked a grin.

“So…. I should get mugged _after_ you wake up?”

“......Goodnight you ass”

Randy laughed as Howard hung up. Man his sleep schedule was wonk. Randy was pretty sure he hadn't seen him in the sunlight in two weeks. 

Randy went back to looking for a shopping basket, asking for directions could wait a _few more_ minutes. 

“Are you looking for some shopping baskets?”

Randy startled at the sound of a woman's voice.

Randy turned to the back of the shop, where the checkout counter was. It had previously had no one behind it. But the woman must have come out while he was talking to Howard.

The lady was short, around five foot one. She looked around thirty, with light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Randy thought her smile was nice, and her shirt too.

It was black but it had silver accents, and the name of the shop was displayed on a little moon. And Randy could see a small nametag, her name was Mason

“Oh! Yeah, I was. Sorry for just barging in. I should have rung the bell.”

Randy apologized while pointing to the call bell on the counter. He honestly hadn’t thought about it earlier because he was so excited. He was being rude.

Mason smiled and waved her hand around, in a _“don’t worry about it”_ gesture. 

“It’s fine. Let me get you a basket.”

She grabbed a white shopping basket from behind the counter, oh that's where they were! 

She unlatched the little door that sectioned the counter off and stepped out from behind it. Taking a few steps until she was next to Randy, and handing him the basket.

“Thanks. Are you the owner? Cause this place is totally bruce!”

Randy admired, as he gave the shop another sweeping gaze. He stopped looking and hurried to remember where the book he wanted was on the shelf. He definitely didn’t want to lose that one, he’d been wanting to make a book of shadows for an entire _year_. 

“Yes I am, and uh thank you? I’m assuming bruce means nice”

She chuckled.

Randy nodded as he grabbed the book he wanted, he’d finally found it again. He put it in the basket along with one of the herb guides he’d seen. 

“It's more like awesome. I think my hometown is the only place that uses the phrase though.”

“Oh, why thank you then! Are you far from home?”

Randy nodded again.

“Yeah, I'm from Oklahoma.”

“Oh wow, that is pretty far. What brought you to New York?”

Randy paused, as he thought back to when he left Norrisville two weeks ago.

All he really wanted to do when he left…was to find something. He didn’t even know what it was he was looking for, but it felt important. Howard said he was having an existential crisis, but it didn’t feel like that. It just felt like he’d lost a piece of himself. 

And he needed to find it again. But he couldn’t say that to her, she’d probably be worried about his mental health if he did.

“Trying to find my passion I guess! I don’t really have any plans for the future, so I thought traveling a little would help.”

Mason looked at him, appraising the sudden tightness around his eyes. Along with the slight stiffening of his back. There was more to this guy’s story, but she won’t push. It’s not her place to.

“Well, I hope I can be of some help with that.”

She grabbed a little chest of the nearby table. It was made of pine and had many symbols charred onto it.

“This is a kit we have for those who are just starting in Wicca. It’s got three beginners' guides, bottled herbs, and some white and red candles in it. It’s a good start if you're serious about wanting to learn.”

Randy looked at the chest, a feeling of contentment washed over him. For some reason, it felt like the right step. In finding whatever it was he’d lost.

“I’ll take it”

* * *

  
  


Mason Jones waved goodbye at the man, who she had learned over an hour of discussion was Randy. The young man had been excited, absorbing every piece of advice she gave him like a purple sponge. He hadn’t wanted to leave so soon, but he had to check in with his Motel soon.

So she had given him some directions and sent him on his way. With an offer to come by every day he’s in town, he had accepted with a very large goofy grin.

Mason hummed as the door closed. 

Immediately the flowers and fauna inside the store started dancing in intricate patterns. Moved by an unseeing force. 

“What are the odds of a baby wizard, from _Oklahoma_ no less, stopping in my shop?”

She asked the closest succulent, analyzing how it curled its leaves in response to her.

“Yes, It could be the God’s wills….. So who am I to deny them?”

She tickled the little succulent absentmindedly, as an idea came to her.

“If he comes back after a few days…. I’ll take him on as an apprentice. It’s about time I took one. Plus-.”

She looked around her shop, which was filled with high hanging plants and tall bookshelves.

“-I need some help around here, the stepping stool is hurting my back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay! I was really intrigued by this plot idea, and couldn't rest till I wrote it.  
> I'll try and update soon.  
> I'm working on a posting schedule, as I'm working on another story at the moment as well.  
> Anywho, I hope you yo liked this first chapter! Please feel free to ask any questions you may have about the story.


End file.
